Es de noche detrás de mis ojos
by amechiro
Summary: Sanada le niega poco o nada, aunque en días así siempre parece ligeramente preocupado. Lo sabe porque ha trazado su frente con los dedos, besado sus manos apretadas en las sábanas. Sanada/Kirihara, BDSM.


**Título: **Es de noche detrás de mis ojos**  
**

**Pareja:** Sanada Genichirou/Kirihara Akaya.

**Advertencias:** Menciones de violencia, desbalance mental, BDSM, contenido explícito.

**Sinopsis:** Sanada le niega poco o nada, aunque en días así siempre parece ligeramente preocupado. Lo sabe porque ha trazado su frente con los dedos, besado sus manos apretadas en las sábanas.

**Nota:** Escrito para Gretchen Leth, por el intercambio Amigo Invisible 2010 en la comunidad Tenipuri_es de Livejournal.

**Palabras:** 2,331

* * *

Le parece que la casa está en silencio.

En su cuarto, la consola zumba por el esfuerzo de decodificar gráficos cada vez más complejos de discos cada vez más pequeños. Su juego es un vértigo de metal contra metal; salpicaduras de sangre, música; altos y bajos de efectos especiales, botones e instrucciones; es una cacofonía que debería encontrar cada rincón de la habitación y llenar todo vacío, pero Akaya aún escucha el silencio de escaleras abajo donde su hermana y padre no se encuentran, la larga ausencia de su madre, su propia respiración, un trago de saliva.

El silencio significa – le recuerda, tiempo atrás. Años antes – a veces no se reconoce en el espejo. Es él _(no me gusta estar solo)_ detrás de la puerta entreabierta, su madre al final del corredor con un cuchillo entre manos, su padre intentando arrebatárselo, gritos, súplicas, es _"llama al hospital"_ y la promesa de que las cosas se resuelven en ambulancias y los brazos de papá. El silencio es sangre. Su hermana mayor sentada a su lado en la blanca sala de espera, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas. _"Mamá tiene que quedarse aquí un tiempo"_ dice ella; parece tan grande en esos momentos y sin embargo ninguno de los dos alcanza el suelo con los pies. Es anhelo y abandono. Son los murmullos de los niños en la escuela, las sonrisas demasiado brillantes de sus maestras, i_pobre chico, _miradas en los pasillos; es pensar _"mamá está enferma"_ y oír que la llaman loca.

_"¿Crees que sea contagioso?"_ susurran temerosas voces para los que Akaya no tiene rostro porque siempre tiene la mirada en el suelo. Parece que tiene siete años otra vez.

Su padre y hermana no están. No recuerda los ojos de su madre.

Deja la consola prendida y sale de la casa sin apenas echar el cerrojo.

* * *

Toca a la puerta. Sólo recibe silencio por largos segundos, y se muerde el interior de los labios para evitar salir corriendo; toma tragos de aire puro que se le van rápido a la cabeza, no debió haber venido corriendo. El jardín huele a tierra mojada. Akaya traga en seco, trata de recuperar un poco la cordura _(inapropiada alegoría, considerando)_ y colocar en su rostro una mueca de agrado y amabilidad que en esos momentos no siente; es casi imposible. Quiere. Necesita. Le cuesta creer que está aquí realmente, no se siente dentro de su propia piel. El silencio que parece haberle seguido los pasos es un escalofrío en su columna y un peso en el estómago. Sólo un poco más_,_ pronto será devuelto a su propia mente, "_Akaya, éste es Akaya. Dale la mano". _Maldita sea, está perdiendo la razón. Y finalmente, _finalmente_ se oyen pasos sobre las bien cuidadas suelas de madera, alguien bajando las escaleras. No se detiene a considerar que su – que Genichirou no se encuentre en casa. Si es así, pedirá quedarse en su cuarto a esperarle. Seguirá su pista, tal vez. _¿El cuarto de Yukimura-buchou tal vez?_

Pero no tiene qué, pues la casa se abre en amable bienvenida y del otro lado del umbral está él.

Akaya saluda pronunciando su nombre en queda voz – el nombre de su familia, mejor dicho, pues aunque esto ha sucedido las suficientes veces para descartar sorpresa e inseguridad de ambas partes, la distancia entre los dos habla de respeto y simple familiaridad, de conocerse en minutos de tranquilas tardes y en días que Akaya llega con esta misma expresión a pedir ayuda, y no de – pero no importa ahora lo que no son.

"Sanada-san."

Es la urgente inflexión de la última sílaba _(y quizá los labios de Akaya que parecen forzarse en una sonrisa que es más bien triste súplica)_, lo que hace comprender al vice-capitán sin necesidad de más palabras. Éste toma un pausado respirar, como quien se prepara para blandir una espada, le deja pasar.

"¿Té?"

Kirihara dice por favor.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos espera activamente este tipo de encuentros. Akaya prefiere los días en que ambos parecen ignorarse, Sanada con un libro en manos, él con un videojuego en los dedos y los estudios fuera de la vista, cuando puede reposar la cabeza en las piernas de su superior o entrelazar los pies de ambos bajo la mesa. Entendimiento, compañía, el hojear de un pesado volumen, un nuevo récord en la bolsa, té, dulces, mensajes de texto a Yukimura; son cosas simples que Akaya puede apreciar los días que no quiere marcarse la piel con las uñas. Normalmente correrían en la misma calle aunque nunca lado a lado. Podría jugar tenis, perder un partido, ganar una mirada que alienta y un _"¿eso es todo?"_ que duele e incita. Un beso, uno y nada más, en la mejilla, tan rápido que a veces piensa que lo imagina.

La inocencia de dos seres que aún están por aprender cuándo moverse y encajar con el otro se tuerce al apesadumbrar a su superior con una carga que no entiende completamente, pero Akaya no tiene otro remedio sino tocar a la puerta y estar agradecido de que Sanada le niega poco o nada, aunque en días así siempre parece ligeramente preocupado. Lo sabe porque ha trazado su frente con los dedos, besado sus manos apretadas en las sábanas.

* * *

Hay silencio, aquí también.

Hay silencio, pero escucha la respiración controlada de Genichirou, la casa entera vibra con esa tibia familiaridad de confort, paz, control. El suelo de madera cruje bajo ambos; el viento golpea puertas y ventanas, juega con el pasto, anuncia una tormenta. Decenas de pequeños sonidos ocultan la presencia de Akaya; piel sobre piel, esfuerzo, suspiros, su cabeza contra la madera.

En el cuarto, Kirihara se mueve erráticamente, pega un golpe con la rodilla, se tuerce un tobillo, sus muñecas son sostenidas contra el piso, cruje los dientes; pareciera que lucha para que Sanada le suelte, en realidad forcejea para que le sostenga. Si pide ser liberado lo será, lo sabe aunque siempre ha evitado semejante contradicción _(para qué vendría a esta casa sino)_; en lugar de ello aprieta los labios en resolución y da un fuerte tirón a sus manos como queriendo escapar. _"Más fuerte"_ pide sin pronunciar palabra y la presión en sus muñecas incrementa. _Quédate aquí. Conmigo._ Los dedos de su superior formarán abrasiones que dos muñequeras ocultan con facilidad. Una fina capa de sudor cubre su cuerpo.

La fuerza parece írsele del cuerpo, yace únicamente respirando. Siente. Escucha. A veces es suficiente, cinco minutos sin poder moverse, atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo; consolado por el que le atrapa. Podría ser cualquier otra persona quien lo hace, pero a Sanada le importa, su mirada quema, sus dedos marcan.

Hoy, sin embargo, detrás de sus párpados cerrados el demonio cruje sus nudillos y la risa le sale a borbotones. Se burla de Genichirou por pensar que puede contenerlo, y tienta a Akaya con dejarlo jugar. Sólo un rato, sólo un poco, y ¿no se sentiría mejor? La idea le eriza la piel. Quiere decir que sí, pero ninguna excusa alcanza.

"No es suficiente," susurra y arquea la espalda. Lamenta no tener las piernas libres para enredarlas alrededor de la cintura de su superior, pero la delicia que es moldear la curvatura de su cuerpo contra él calla al demonio por unos instantes.

* * *

Era todavía un niño _(ya no más, piensa, Sanada baja su cremallera)_ deseando ver a su madre y resintiendo la mujer que visitaban en el hospital psiquiátrico a la que por respeto y costumbre llamaba _okaasan_, cuando el demonio le susurró a la oreja por primera vez. No sería sino hasta años después que comprendería que ella no existía ya, si es que lo había hecho antes de que él naciera; la cuestión es que no recuerda un antes de _(antes del silencio, miedo, canturreos que dicen fenómeno y llevan su nombre), _ sólo la idea de quizá haber sido diferente alguna vez, pero para entonces el demonio era ya una figura constante y necesaria en la base de su cráneo. Tal vez podría haber sido diferente, tal vez podría haber dicho no al demonio cuando le agarró la nuca con fríos dedos y le hizo alzar la cara _(alzar la cara, abalanzarse contra sus compañeros de clase y cubrirse las manos de sangre que por una bendita vez no le pertenecía a él)_ y tal vez sólo necesitó algunos años más _¿menos, tal vez?)_ que su madre para enloquecer. Loco o no, sabe lo suficiente:

Necesita a Sanada tanto como al demonio – un poco más para controlarlo.

* * *

Un quejido.

_¡Con un…! De acuerdo, e-eso duele._

Akaya echa el cuerpo para adelante con la intención de instintivamente alejarse, o trata de, pues Sanada le tiene rodeado por la cintura y sus manos son inútiles atadas a su espalda _(con una corbata de rayas que resulta familiar, y vaya, que diría el rector de la escuela si se enterara)_. Es un caos de dos cuerpos, Akaya tumbado de rodillas, el futón bajo él más apariencia que comodidad, con las piernas atrapadas y no más libertad que temblar, tensarse, erizarse y tal vez golpearse la frente contra el piso – respirar, claro, y toma aire como quien lo hace por última vez; y Sanada sosteniendo a ambos tan quietos y silenciosos dentro de los límites de sus propias embestidas.

Tienen la ropa aún puesta, los pantalones apenas por debajo de las caderas. Es cuestión de minutos que alguien venga a buscarlos, nunca hay suficiente tiempo en estos encuentros y necesitan cada segundo. Hay manos que sostienen a Akaya dentro de su propio cuerpo pero no acarician, no se trata de eso. Quejidos, gemidos atrapados en gargantas y nunca nombres. Akaya se muerde los labios. Fuerza, en cada músculo que se contrae, en la manera en que Sanada parece meterse únicamente en su cuerpo pero se cuela detrás de sus ojos cerrados, apaciguando al demonio con mano firme _(con las manos que atrapan el cuerpo de Akaya, se sostiene de su cadera y le – ¡DIOS, MÁS! – el demonio ronronea)._

Quiere gritar, algún día lo harán debidamente, que se lo coja más y se lo coja rápido.

Su respiración se vuelve errática de sólo pensarlo, que alguna vez hagan esto sin necesidad de que Akaya llegue con la cordura en trozos, Genichirou tal vez llegando a tocar su casa, que lo hagan contra la puerta, y pueda tentar y suplicar y gritar. Escuchar a Sanada gemir y pedir. Quizá – quizá hacerlo en las duchas de la escuela, esperar a que no haya nadie y ponerse a sus pies. Darle las gracias con labios, manos y lengua, sentirlo tiritar, sería un peso sobre su lengua y – la idea, la sola idea…

Gime. Demasiado fuerte. Alguien vendrá pronto- Sanada se detiene estupefacto.

Un respiro. Aún no. La idea de tener que parar le hiela la sangre.

"NotedetengasporfavornoMAS," musita Akaya y apenas si se puede escuchar.

Su única respuesta es ser tumbado en el futón sin mucha ceremonia, con sólo el cuidado suficiente para no romperle la nariz. Y después, y después – oh dios – es Sanada metiéndosele muy dentro, tanto como la posición permite y las embestidas – rápidas, cortas, llevándolos a ambos a la línea final. Su cuerpo tiembla, protesta y disfruta – es una infusión de puro placer, demasiado rápido, demasiado duro y _¿dime que lo haremos otra vez?_

Oculta su rostro y grita contra la almohada.

"¡Más!"

* * *

A veces se pregunta si Yukimura haría esto por él, subyugarle con brazos, uñas, dientes y – no puede decirlo, se pone de rodillas y abre bien las piernas pero no puede decirlo; si le mantendría bien sujeto de cara contra el suelo, ¿quizá cubrirle los ojos y la cara con las manos, atraparle las muñecas con sus propia camisa, llevarlo al límite dentro de su boca, atarle la corbata al cuello, morderle la espalda? Pero siempre recuerda lo que significa el capitán para Sanada, y se avergüenza de pensarlo.

* * *

El demonio duerme en la base de su cabeza nuevamente. Sedado, cansado, satisfecho.

Akaya yace sobre su estómago con la mitad del cuerpo en las suelas de madera; el torso, brazos alrededor de su superior, cabeza en su hombro izquierdo. Se han acomodado la ropa sin intercambiar palabra alguna y girado a sus posiciones habituales, como un papel que han actuado con anterioridad. Sanada tiene la misma cara que cuando terminan así, más enredados con el otro de lo que esperaban al cerrar la puerta. Preocupado, sólo un poco, si se le mira muy de cerca y de reojo, y Akaya sospecha que el sexo _(duro y delicioso como siempre)_ que es catarsis de su malestar no es la causa – ni siquiera la piel irritada de sus manos o rodillas, o la mejilla que su superior ha golpeado con anterioridad – su cuerpo es un memento de los dedos de Sanada, de ser empujado adelante porque es la única forma en que sabe demostrar que algo importa – que Akaya _le importa_; es sólo una gloriosa coincidencia que sea lo que necesita.

_"Tu rostro se quedará en esa posición"_ diría Kirihara si el sexo no le hiciera perezoso como un gato, y al pensar esto no puede evitar retorcerse y arquearse cuan largo puede, disfrutando del cansancio que le permite acurrucarse contra su superior, y de la inquietud que evita que éste le rechace, y de los dedos que aunque no acarician reposan en su cabeza.

_Deja de preocuparte_, quiere decir, pero suspira con resignación y juega con los botones de su camisa.

Un tirón de pelo.

Sorprendido, levanta el rostro. _¿Y bien?_ Dicen los ojos que le observan, el corazón le late más rápido.

Hay tanto que quieren hacer y decir y ninguno de los dos se atreve aún. Irónico que estos encuentros los hagan así.

Akaya sonríe, grande y brillante, siente un escalofrío hasta en la punta de los pies, y tiene que ocultarse en la camisa blanca de Genichirou.

"Estoy bien," dice, su voz parece reír.

Por hoy es suficiente.


End file.
